AnimalxEverest
by Animal157
Summary: Animal spends the night at Tundras to study for a math test tomorrow.Animal ends up telling how he feels for hos crush since middle school and lets just say Animal will never forgot that night.
1. chapter 1

**AYO MY NAME IS HYPE AND THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND ALSO I HAVE A FRIEND AND SHE MAKES BETTER FAN FICS THEN ME AND SHE IS MY RP PARNTER IN ROBLOX AND SHE IS THE BEST GUYS SO GO OVER AND READ HER STUFF HER NAME IS MarshallxEverestxChase now I'm gonna shut the fuck up and leave you guys alone and I hope you enjoy.**

It was late at night and Animal was at Everest's house studying for a math test that was coming up tomorrow."Everest do we really have to do this I mean I hate math anyways it fucking sucks and the teacher has it out for me and I know it" he said stressed out."Yes Animal unless you wanna flunk this class and not go to college with me."She said back.(Animal has had a crush on Everest since middle school.)Animal pulled out his phone and just use his caaculator for the study questions."Everest oh wow how did forgot we had our phones"she said.Animal finished all the questions and he gave everest the paper for the answers."Here"Animal said sounding all tired."Thanks Animal your he best"she said.Everest grabbed the paper and while taking the paper Animal felt how soft Everest felt.Animal showed the blush and Everest gave off a blush."Hey Everest I got something to say."he said."Yea Animal?"she said."I lik-" he was cut off by her kissing his lips."Like you"Everest finished his sentence.Animal got on top of her while Everest layed on her back and they started to make out.Slowly they started strip each other until they were naked.Everest like the feeling of Animals body touching her body and most of all her breast.Animal started to kiss Everest neck down her body until he reached her vigina.Everest was moaning and enjoying her self in this moment and Animal was nervous cause he thought his performance wouldn't be at the best."Everest"he said."Yea"Everest replied."I have never had sex before so I don't think I'll do good"he said with a little sad tone at the end."It's ok Animal I promise"she said.Animal was shaking until he went in her."Everest your so t-tight"he said."Your so good and warm Animal, do me hard please I want all of you in me"she said.Animal had a smirk across face and he did her hard and fast."OH MY GOD ANIMAL YES YOUR SO BIG AND GOOD"she said yelling to the top of her lungs.Animal picked her up and kissed her while he was doing her.Everest was going crazy for him as if she wanted this her whole life."OH MY GOD ANIMAL"she said."Everest I love you"he said."I LOVE YOU TOO"she said while panting.She moaned and Animal groaned."ANIMAL I'M GONNA CUM"she told him."ME TOO"he said.Her carpet floor had stains of blood due to her being her first time." LETS COME TOGETHER ANIMAL"she said."Ok"he said."1 2 3!"he said then pulled out and he came all over her stomach and face and she came all over the floor.Both of them were panting and they laid in her bead."I love you Everest.he said."I love you too Animal"she responded.They both kissed each other and went to bed and Animal knew he would never forget that night.


	2. Chapter 2

AYO I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS.NOW WHY I'M I YELLING I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SO I'M GONNA SHUT UP AND LET YOU GUYS AND GALS READ THIS SHIT HOPE YOU ENJOY.

It was the next morning in Everest bedroom and Everest had just woken up to a still asleep Animal. She had a flashback of what had happened last night and she remembered every single feeling, with him touching and feeling her, him being warm,his body going in and out of her,she loved every single moment of it.Before she headed downstairs she kissed Animals cheek.Animal woke up a few minutes later and realized he was in Everest house.He ran downstairs and saw her in the kitchen.He creeped up behind her and yelled"BOO!".She jumped and got scared and yelled"ANIMAL!"."Why the fuck did you do that you scared the shit out of me."she said sounding pissed."I don't know."he said sounding like something was up.Right when Everest was about to walk into the living room Animal wrapped his paws around her back and said"I love you."he said sounding sorry."I love you to you silly dork"she replied.The two ended up making out and Animal carried Everest to the couch.Everest wrapped her paws around his neck and Animal wrapped his paws around her waist.The both of their cheeks blushed red they were as red as tomatoes.Everest layed Animal on his back and she got on top of him.She started to kiss his neck down.She reached his dick and she gave him an evil look.(Don't fucking judge me if that sentence creeped you out.)She got on top and she sat on it and his dick was inside her once again.She started moving up and down and each time it made Animal feel good.Her breasts would jump up and down and she would be looking at the ceiling.She would moan and Animal would grunt due to her being tight.She moved faster and Animal couldn't believe how good this felt.She'd looks cowgirl and she was in for the ride."OH MY GOD ANIMAL THIS IS SO GOOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."she said panting."I LOVE YOU TOO EVEREST."he'd say while groaning.They both would never leave each other.They would love and stick together for one reason.They step brother and step sister."ANIMAL LETS CUM TOGETHER"she said."Ok."he replied."3 2 1"she counted down. Animal came inside her and she came on him.She got off him and layed next to him on the couch.They said"I love you" to each other and just layed down and relaxed and watched TV.


	3. Chapter 3

AYO IM BACK WITH ANOTHER IM NOT GONNA TALK ALOT JUST WANT YOU TK ENJOY THE STORY SO ENJOY!

Both Animal and Everest had passed out watching TV. The two ended up sleeping through out the whole day and night until next day.

It was a Monday Morning, the two had quickly ran upstairs,get changed,brush their teeth,and then they left the house.On the walk to school they ran into Husky and Tundra their best friends since elementary."WHATS UP GUYS"husky yelled from a distance.Husky and Tundra ran to them and walked with them to school.On the way to school Husky told them that he was gonna have a huge party at his place since he's turning 18 and his parents weren't gonna be there."I'm down"said Tundra,Animal, and Everest said at the same time.The four had reached school then all headed to class.They had a hot teacher named Ms.Freeze.All the guys were attracted to her cause she was young and hot.She called on Husky and asked"Husky what's bigger the Empire State buliding or a mountain"?Husky replied with nothin due to him drooling for her.She yelled"HUSKY!"."AH" Husky fell back on his chair and hit his head on the desk back of him.Husky's head was bleeding and had a huge gash.Ms.Freeze told Tundra to take Husky to the Nurse.She grabbed his paw and walked him to the nurse.Class a few seconds later had ended and since it was a short day school was over."Oh Animal" she had said."Yes Ms.Freeze" he had replied."Your failing my class Animal, all your test are F's" she had informed him."Shit" he said."I can help you with this situation" she said sounding a little flirty at the end."How" he asked."Well..." she grabbed his head and put it between her breasts."!!!" Animal muffled."Hahaha"Ms.Freeze laughed.Animal enjoyed the feel of this but he knew it was wrong and he knew he only wanted to do this to bring his grades up or else he wouldn't go to college."Do you like them Animal"she asked them pulled his head out."Yes Ms.Freeze"he said.She then took off her skirt and let her breasts out the shirt she was wearing.She spreader her legs and gave Animal the gesture to come here.She took off Animals pants and shirt.Animal didn't like where this was going but sadly he had to do it.He then took his dick out and put it in Ms.Freezes vagina.He thrusted her hard and fast.She would have moaned and gone crazy loving the feeling of Animals huge cock going in and out of her." OH MY GOD ANIMAL YES"she yelled.Animal didn't say anything he just thrushes her up against the desk.Animal grunted because he knew that she had some sex issues.She was a freak.Animal then flipped her where she is facing him.She kissed Animal then he had blushed.Animal then licked her tits then she had gone wild."ANIMAL IM GONNA CUM IF YOU DO THAT" she said.Animal thrusted her harder then ever."Ms your so good, you feel so warm and fun" he said."Thank you"she said.He then started to make out with her while fucking her. Animal then cummed in her and she came all over he floor.Animal panting then he layed on her chest."What's my grade Ms"he asked."A" she said."Yes!"he exclaimed.Animal then put his clothes on and left the school to home.When he got home he saw Everest mad and extremely pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT UP FUCKERS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY!!!

Animal saw Everest.She was mad and pissed but Animal had no clue what for.He thought of everything and it was still a blank in his mind."Everest why are you mad"he asked."YOU FUCKED MS.FREEZE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"she yelled in anger."I had to,for my grade it's not like I liked her either ways if I didn't I would have flunked her class and stay behind and not go to college with you."he said in a sad tone."Fuck you Animal"she said.everest ran upstairs and slammed the door which made Animal jump a bit.Animal thinks to him self about what he had done.He regrets it and knew there was another way, but sadly he can't change that.Animal went into the kitchen and drank a bottle of beer.Animal walked upstairs and went to his room and fell asleep.Three hours later,it was still late night and he heard noise from the Everest's room.He got up from his bed and walked to her room. He opened the door by an inch and saw her masturbating.She had her paws rubbing against her vagina and her other squeezing and moving around her breast."Animal I'm sorry, I didn't mean to please fuck me harder."she said thinking of Animal.Animal moved back a bit and couldn't believe what she was doing.Animal got hard and he started to jerk himself off.He walked in her room quietly without her seeing him. He was on her bed and she was on the floor.He crawled towards her, creeping on her.She looked up and saw him looking at her."ANIMA-"she was cut off by him giving her a passionate kiss and she loved it."I'm sorry"he said."Me too"she replied.Animal proceeded to put her on the bed and put his wolf cock in her vagina.He thrusted in and out of her hard and fast."Animal I love you.I want you to fuck me and do anyhting you want to me"she said while moaning."All I want to do is love you Everest.Thats all"he said and blushed.Animals Dad arrived home.He said nothing but walked upstairs.As all he heard was loud banging he walked towards Everest bedroom."Animal I want you to cum in me, I want you forever.YOUR SO GOOD ANIMAL,I LOVE YOU"she yelled then came all over her bed.As Animal was about cum his dad busted through the door and couldn't believe what he saw.His own step daughter and own Son having sex."WHAT THE FUCK?!"Alpha yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with another chapter and if your enjoying this story then like it and leave a review much will be appreciated and now Enjoy.

Animal got off Everest and he jumped out tree bed in fear.Everest covered her self with the blanket sheets.Everest is fear afraid whats gonna happen to the both of them."ANIMAL WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"Alpha said.Few seconds later Alphas mate came in the room and saw what was going on."EVEREST WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"Omega said.Animal looks behind him and sees an opened window.Animal puts his clothes on and so does Everest."ARE ANY OF YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING?!"Alpha said.The power went out and Alpha or Omega couldn't see anything.Animal grabbed Everest and took her with and they both jumped out the window.They both ran away and there parents worried of where they went.Both of them runing down the street then they stoped to catch their breaths."Animal where are we going we have no where else to go"she said."I don't know but I'm not letting you get taken away Everest.I love you too much to lose you." Animal said.Animal kissed Everest and she kissed him back.They kept runing down the street and later they heard sirens.Alpha had called the cops to go find Animal and Everest.They bolted and bolted down the street.They saw their school and decided to head to it and jump the fence.(The song See me Fall would be a perfect moment for this part but just listen to the song while reading this part.) They had reached the fence and the cops 20 feet behind them.He gave Everest and helped her get over."Shit"Animal said.Animal climbed the fence but while climbing the cops reached him and grabbed him."LET ME GO."Animal yelled."EVEREST RUN AND DONT STOP. EVEREST I LOVE YOU!!!"Animal said while getting pulled into the car.Everest ran and ran and ran.She reached the back of the school.She jumped the fence and ran.Later she saw Tundra's house. She ran up to her door and knocked.Tundra opened the door.Tundra saw the tears on her face and saw how scared she was."Everest what happened"Tundra asked."The cops took Animal"she said."WHAT WHY?"she asked."Its a long story.Can I spend the night?"she asked while she was wiping tears off."Yea sure" she replied.Tundra let her in and showed her her room.Tundra had a king bed and a flatscreen TV and her room was very well decorated."I like your room"Everest said."Thanks"Tundra said."It's getting late lets go to bed and you can stay here as long as you want"Tundra said."Thank you Tundra"Everest replied. They both got in bed.Tundra turned off her lamp and looked at the roof.Right when Tundra was about to close her eyes Everest got on top of her and kissed her."TUNDRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled quietly.(Everest is bi so yea.)"I liked you since middle school Tundra I think your cute and funny"Everest said.Tundra blushed.They both started to make out and get undressed.Everest started to kiss Tundras neck and licked her tits.Tundra moaned and loved it.Everest got more down and started to lick her vagina."OH MY GOD YES EVEREST YES THAT FEELS SO GOOD"Tundra said.Tundra put Everest on her back.She started to rub her vagina and kiss her at the same time.They both moaned and enjoyed the moment.Tundra then licked Everests vagina and Everest moaned and loved it"OH MY GOD TUNDRA YES"Everest said.Tundra stopped then got on her.She then started to scissor each other and they loved it.Both moaning and loving it."TUNDRA IM GONNA CUM"Everest said."ME TOO" Tundra said.Right when they were about to cum Animal bursts in through the room looking all scratched up, gun shot through shoulder,sweaty a bit, and all tired and he was panting. He saw what was going on he was shocked and heart broken. He said nothing but leave the room quietly."Tundra I'm sorry I made a mistake"Everest said in a panic.Everest ran out her room and left her house.Tundra left with little tears and also heart broke.Animal sitting outside in front of her steps to her house."Animal I thought"she was cut off"What that I was locked up, I was dead,that you wouldn't see me again?" he said in a little angry tone."Now I know what's your second option"he said."Animal I'm sorry it's just I needed someone one and I don't know I was just scared!" she yelled at the end."Everest I'm going home and telling them what's going on. Seems like they know already. I'll see you later"Animal said in a sad tone.Animal walked away heading to his house with his eyes tearing up.He put his hoodie on as it rained.Everst stood there and doesn't know what to do.She would get soaked by the rain and just go home following Animal. That night Everest didn't know who to be with either Animal or Tundra.Tundra left alone by herself with her thoughts about Everest.Animal walked home simply thinking nothing but being alone and scared.They both arrived home and they knew there asses was grass.


	6. Update chapter

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't been posting any chapters yet it's because I've been having to deal with shit and school on top of that so tomorrow which is now today at my time I will release three chapters and I'll see you later,PEACE!**


	7. Ending(Is it?)

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but AnimalxEverest is finished. I can't come up with any new ideas and I gave up on the story but I'll leave it up just so other people can read it but i don't know if I might come back to it, just for now it's over guys and gals sorry.


	8. The end

**Hey guys I'm sorry but this is it. I'm done with this story and yea. I don't know it's been hard with a lot in my life but I'm done with the story. I can't promise that I'll be making stories or chapters by a deadline it'll just have to come. I apologize and I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Peace.**


End file.
